Usalā'ī āphailā'ī sabai intero cha icchālā'ī
by Sellene Hight
Summary: (Isso se dá logo ao fim da primeira temporada. Não tem relação ao mangá porque eu não li.) E se Yuu descobrisse que o sentimento era mútuo? E se pudesse aprender a dar prazer..? Iria ele render-se ao desejo?


**Capítulo 01 – O despertar do desejo**

O mundo estava um caos. Yuuchirou acordava toda manhã e desejava que fosse diferente. Seus amigos sempre estavam indo a lugares diferentes, tentando conseguir informações sobre os vampiros, o Exército, ou alguma informação sobre o Guren ou como reverter a transformação.

Sua noite fora bem mal dormida. Descansara o corpo, mas não a mente. Era o momento que questionava sempre o seu demônio por qualquer informação.

— Ashuramaru, tem certeza que... – Foi interrompido pela resposta do demônio, impaciente.

— Eu já disse que não sei nada que possa reverter uma transformação vampírica, Yuu-san. Acho que se eu soubesse de alguma coisa, já tinha falado há muito tempo para você, mesmo que fosse algo perigoso para nós dois.

— Para os dois? Como assim?

— Eu gosto de estar acordado. Mesmo sendo poucos momentos que consigo sentir o mundo externo, e mais escassos ainda o momento de nossas conversas, eu gosto de ver você e seus amigos, o pouco de beleza que ainda restou no mundo.

Ele chega perto e se senta perto de Yuu (na projeção da mente, afinal, o demônio não tinha corpo físico mais).

— Eu tenho medo de voltar a dormir, por que não consigo saber nada. É escuro, e saber que estou sozinha naquela escuridão me causa medo, por não saber quando vou ser requisitado de novo. Ou será que vou acordar e não terá mais nada. Só o vazio.

Yuu, numa demonstração de carinho, apoia a cabeça do demônio em seu ombo e começa a fazer carinho. O demônio relaxa, e por algum momento, não se ouve mais nada a não ser o barulho do cafuné meio desajeitado do humano.

— Ahh, Yuu-san... Seu aniversário de 20 anos está chegando, não é mesmo?

— Hum? Sim, é daqui a dois dias, porquê?

— Posso ser bem franco com você?

— Claro que pode. Não posso ter segredos do demônio que fez o pacto comigo, posso?

— Realmente, seria bom que não. – Sorri para o moreno.

Yuu já estaria se tornando um adulto. Conseguiu não morrer durante todo esse tempo, e não deixara de treinar nenhum momento disponível. A segurança, tanto dele quanto a da sua família, dependia de todo treinamento que pudesse ser feito. Os músculos já apareciam nas roupas, e em breve teriam que ser passadas adiante, pois a calça jeans já estava ficando bastante apertada.

— Yuu, você já teve qualquer experiência sexual?

O garoto moreno quase caiu ao ouvir.

— Ma... Mas é claro que não! Como se eu tivesse tempo para isso.

— Isso não impediu seus colegas de terem isso também.

— Oi? D-do que você tá falando?

— Só você para não perceber os olhares que cada um troca ali. Dá para perceber que rola climão entre cada um. Ou você acha que a saída do Kimizuki e do Yochi é apenas para treino?

Yuu olha vermelho para o demônio.

— Além do suor, tinha um cheiro diferente, não é? E...

— Tá bom, já entendi..

Ashura estava gostando daquilo. O rubor ficava lindo naquele corpo másculo.

— Yuu, você quer experimentar comigo?

— Mas..

— Eu sei que você gosta do Mika. Mas para fazer e não doer com outro homem, é preciso experiência. Além do mais, estamos somente na sua mente. Seu "corpo", assim como sua primeira vez, será ainda com a pessoa que você ama. Não tiraria isso de você.

Yuu somente o encara. O demônio falava aquilo com tanta naturalidade.

— Porquê você me fala isso agora, Ashura?

O demônio respira fundo.

— Você deve ter reparado que tenho presas e olhos vermelhos. Antes de me converter em um demônio, eu fui um vampiro. Um nobre real, se quiser saber.

Yuu fica espantado, e não esconde: — Mas então...

— Sim, eu estou matando minha própria raça para seu benefício. Mas eu escolhi assim. Só não acho que seja pertinente contar o que me fez escolher o lado de vocês. Enfim, eu consigo entender o Mika-san, e tenho pena dele.

— Entender? Pena?

— Oh, Céus, eu fui fazer pacto com um humano que não tem experiência nenhuma de vida... Yuu, o Mika gosta de você. Mais do que família, como um amante.

— N-Não...

— E isso eu sei – continua o demônio – porque ele exala muito feromônio quando está perto de você. Os vampiros exalam certa quantidade de feromônio quando querem alguém, e normalmente, os vampiros suprimem esses cheiros para não serem descobertos. Só que Mikaela-san não teve tempo nem treino para fazer isso. E isso no campo de batalha pode ser bem prejudicial. Podem tentar pegar o Mika através de você, por exemplo.

Fez uma pausa.

— Aposto que você não sabe, mas quando você o deixa morder no pescoço, esse cheiro fica muito, mas muito forte. E ele fica extremamente excitado. Sabe porquê, Yuu?

O moreno só nega com a cabeça.

— Para os vampiros, morder o pescoço indica intimidade. É a área mais perigosa, onde podem nos matar facilmente tirando muito sangue, ou cortando nossa cabeça fora. É um ato de confiança extrema, permitido somente para aqueles que confiamos com a nossa própria vida.

— E-Eu.. Não sabia, Ashura.

— Então, você sabe que gosta dele, por mais que tente esconder. Então, pergunto de novo. Você quer que eu ensine você a fazer amor com Mikaela-san?

— E o que... você ganha com isso?

— Prazer. É uma forma de desejo. Cada vez que você fizer amor com ele, eu ganho mais poder. E Mika para de sofrer se auto-condenando por ter sentimentos por você.

— Você sabe isso tudo... pelo cheiro..?

— Uhum. Como eu disse, é bastante óbvio.

Yuu pensa um momento. Encara o olhar do demônio. Não parecia estar mentindo.

— Se.. se...

— Se você não gostar ou não quiser continuar, eu paro no mesmo instante. Jamais faria algo para quebrar nossa confiança.

Depois de um silêncio que parecia interminável, ouve-se a resposta.

— Aceito. Me ensine o que sabe, Ashura.

O olhar do demônio, que antes estava neutro, transformou-se num sorriso maliciosamente sexy, que fez até o humano esquecer como respirava e sentiu o coração parar por um breve momento.

"E que a diversão comece..."


End file.
